vssaxtonhalefandomcom-20200214-history
Wheatley
Origin: Portal 2 DO NOT. CALL HIM. A MORON. Self-Made Owne'''r:' Dafini Description: '''Wheatley', once an Intelligence Dampening Sphere attached to GLaDOS, is a loose Personality Construct and was briefly the deuteragonist in the single-player campaign of Portal 2. He was one of the many cores seen awakening at the end of Portal. One of masculine programming and in possession of an English West country accent, he was Chell's (character that players take control of) sidekick and guide during the first half of the game. Intimidated and driven mad by power during the game's climax, he eventually became the main antagonist. The theme music that plays when Wheatley appears is Team Rocket's theme (Pokemon). VSH Abilities: Rage Ability: *'Turrets / Outline'- When Wheatley spawns, all ammo boxes on the map will become Sentry guns. These sentries are disabled by default and are also outlined constantly; this means that players cannot pick up ammo boxes. When Wheatley activates his taunt ability, Wheatley spawns a sentry where he currently is, even if he's in mid-air. After ~3 seconds, all sentries on the map will activate for eight seconds. After the duration of the taunt, the sentry guns will become disabled again. At 200% all sentry guns will gain 200 metal, if Wheatley hits any of these sentries once, it will upgrade. The taunt will also last five seconds longer at 200%. Passive: *'Upgrade' - Wheatley can upgrade his sentries, similar to how an Engineer would upgrade his own sentry gun. If Wheatley stands on any sentry gun, it will become active as long as he is still standing on it. *'Guaranteed Kill' - Any kills Wheatley recieves are guaranteed (excluding Sentry Gun kills), similar to Christian Brutal Sniper . *'Self Outline '- Wheatley becomes outlined whenever he is damaged, this outline dissappears when Wheatley respawns/resets due to falling of the map or touching a instant death prop(Australium). Tips for playing as Wheatley *During your rage, Medics cannot passively uber. Use this to take out annoying Medic combos. *A Soldier critboosted by a Medic can destroy you. Do not ignore them. *Upgrade sentries in areas that players generally use to hide, escape, or camp. *Stand on a sentry gun to pick off quick players or players that are in hard to reach areas. Do this by super jumping or in some areas crouch-jumping (jumping then crouching in the middle of the jump). *Remove any sappers you see on your sentries, as they disable them. *Activate sentry guns to catch players that can outrun you. *Spies can only sap your sentries during your rage. This means you'll be certain that your first rage will involve all sentries, unless a Spy is near by. *If spies are griefing you with their sapping, place a sentry in mid-air so they can't sap it. *During last man standing, if you have sufficient levels of health, you can fall off the level and clear your outline. *Hunt down Soldiers equipped with the Battalions Backup to keep them from spawning Vampire Scoots that drop bats which players can use as ammo. Tips to play against Wheatley *Keep your Engineers alive, as their dispensers are one of the only way to gather additional ammunition, since as the sentry guns that are spawned replace ammo boxes around the map. *Another way to find extra ammo is by picking up scrap metal and fallen player's weapons. *Stay away from the Sentry Guns that aren't sapped. *There is a short delay when Wheatley activates his ability, use this time to get away from the sentry guns. *As a Spy, sapping the sentry guns during rage will disable them fully until Wheatly removes them. *As Spy, your disguise kit will allow you to avoid being targeted by the sentry guns, but only when disguised as a Red Team member. You do need to keep your eyes peeled for the boss, however. You can save your teammates while Wheatley uses his rage by sapping Sentries. *Wheatley is a much smaller boss compared to others, making him slightly harder to hit. This means you need to time your shots with much more precision, or the lack of ammo in addition to a small hitbox can lead to a quick, messy demise. *If you are a Soldier, using the Cow Mangler 5000 or Righteous Bison is a good idea, as none of them require ammo. *Picking up destroyed sappers is another way to refill your ammo. *Prevent going around places where there were plenty of ammo boxes, as the sentries that replaced them can kill you in Wheatley's rage.